Forum:Images Guideline: Discussions
A continuation on the topic Forum:Images Guideline from the Projects Forum. This proposal was detached from the main topic to allow a more accurate voting. Continuous Discussions Create a central place for contributors to discuss various images hosted on the wiki, requests for future contributions of images, and to allow a decision making in one place (most of the current discussions happen in users talk pages). A similar method existed in the past by using the Screenshot article (now deleted) talk page: Talk: Screenshots. This page could be part of the Project Forum with content being archived or a new topic being created every period of time: * Once a week, month, or other period of time * As needed with new topics being created and a summary of previous and relevant discussions is listed. Articles Talk Page Expanding the use of the template to link to the article talk page to discuss more precise requests that relate to the tag. This could also be merged and linked to the relevant open discussion mentioned in previous section. Voting Support # As proposer --silverstrike 09:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose #See comment below. Lancer1289 14:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) #Against. PNCHNOUT 03:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Right now, this really lacks direction and also some examples are needed. Expanding the pic wanted tag currently has no stated definition of how it would be expanded and how it would be used. I really can't see very many people using it right now with the current definitions because it lacks focus and direction. I mean what does "new topic being created every period of time" mean? Every time an image is uploaded? This really just seems overdone. Lancer1289 14:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Then let me try and clarify: :*PicturesWanted tag: adding the tag to an article does not point to a specific need. If you take the Rachni Queen article for example: the character appears in Mass Effect and Mass Effect 3 and gets mentioned in Mass Effect 2, but with the tag there is no way of specifying what image and from which game we require and it's left for the contributor to decide. expending the tag to include a link to a talk page or forum post that describe the requirement from that image, could help focus efforts. The same method is used in other tags, like the , , and others. :*Forum post(s): The idea behind the forum post is to create a central place for discussions, listing general ideas or requirements, and for specifying what the wiki really needs. In regards to how often we would open a new topic (or archive the old one), I think it should be based on how long the page gets and how hard it become to navigate, edit, or follow the discussions. We could also decide to create a new topic every month or couple of months. :I hope that this made the proposal a bit clearer (I'll work on updating the proposal itself, shortly). --silverstrike 14:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've created an example that what I think the forum post should look like: User:Silverstrike/Sandbox/ImagesProject01. It just a quick draft with pseudo information that need a different template, different section naming, etc. which will be based on discussion in case this proposal passes. --silverstrike 17:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC)